A Prince, a Princess, and a Maid
by GreenDrop
Summary: Prince Chase arrives in the kingdom and island of Castanet, ruled by the royal family, and Princess Maya. Akari, the personal maid, was given the task to help Prince Chase fall in love with Princess Maya. But what happens if her feeling get in the way? RATED M FOR LEMONS ;)
1. Chapter 1

Today a special visitor was to arrive. Prince Chase. The maids can't stop talking to him, and Princess Maya is really excited. It's irritating.

Unlike other maids, I am Maya's closest and personal maid. I attend to her call and every need. Even though I am a maid, otherwise known as a servant, I'm quite happy.

Maya had ordered me to pick up some breakfast for her, she said she was too excited for Prince Chase's arrival to come to breakfast.

Pushing through the kitchen, I made my way to the table at the far end. There, a girl with short light brown hair stood. A tray was on the table behind her, and she wiped her hands on her apron. "Good morning Hikari." I said to my sister.

"Good morning Akari." she said sweetly. "I have the Princess's breakfast ready." she said. My sister seems to know everything. "So, are you excited about Prince Chase's arrival?" she asked.

"I doubt he'll be different from any other prince that comes here. Full of himself. Of course Maya will be too blind in his looks to see that." I rolled my eyes.

My sister giggled. "Oh come on Akari. He can't be that bad." she said. She handed me the tray.

I took the tray from her. I did my best to avoid the people in the kitchen. Finally, pushing my way through the maids in the corridor, I made my way to Maya's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door and set the tray on the table. "Your late!" she said not turning from her makeup table. She ran a brush through her hair. "I waited so long." she said.

"Sorry, there was a lot of people in the hallway." I said. "Making preparations for Prince Chase, Princess." I said.

She squealed. "Oh I'm too excited! I made arrangements for Luna and Shelly to have the dress ready this afternoon. Pick it up." she said. Yay. Now I get to go visit Luna and Shelly.

She turned to me. "You know what tonight is?" she asked excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry I do not." I said.

"We're having dinner with Chase! I heard he brought his squire with him, maybe you can tag along. Maybe you'll 'get to know' his squire if you know what I mean." she said. "Of course, if he's in to peasants." she added.

The last thing I wanted to do was come with Maya to meet the Prince. He's probably another narcissicus. I rolled my eyes. "Oh...but what will you wear?" she asked. "Oh, you can borrow one of my old dresses. I think you might need to stuff though, there may be a lot of space with that flat chest of yours." she said.

I looked down. She was right, I'm even more flat chested than my sister. I pushed that thought aside. Maya turned back to her makeup table. "I expect my dress to be here this afternoon. I won't be needing anything else after that, but make sure you meet me here before supper." she said.

I nodded. "Yes, Princess." I said. I left the room before she could say anything else. I entered the corridor. Closing the door behind me. What a busy day.

xXxXx

**Hi, so I hope you like it so far! I'm not done. Well, I'm planning on adding the new chapter so look out! And, if you have a comment, leave a rate and review!**


	2. Small White Flower

I brushed out my hair. It took up most of the morning. My hair was quite long, all the way down to my knees. My sister always tells me I should cut it but I never have the time. She has to keep her hair short, since she is the assistant head chef.

I looked outside, the sun seemed to rise just above the field. I put my brush away and got ready to go to Luna and Shelly.

I walked down the corridor, I only saw a few maids. As I walked around the castle, twisting and turning, and walking the end of one corridor, I knocked on the door and Luna answered. I walked in and was greeted by a smile from Shelly, her shawly wrapped around her. "Are you here for the dress?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"It took a while but we finished." she said. "Luna please give her the dress." she said.

Luna got up and walked to a dresser in the room, she opened it and took out a pink dress. It was decorated with ribbons similar to the ones Maya wore in her hair, and the weaving looked like braids.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." she said. I nodded and left, waving bye to Luna. She shut the door behind me. I hurried back to Maya's room. I knocked on her door and waited. No answer. I opened the door, the room was empty. I lay the dress neatly on the bed and left.

I had the rest of the afternoon to myself. Of course I had nothing to do. I'd have visited my sister, but she was busy getting ready for Chase. Maybe I could go walk in the garden.

xXxXx

The day was nice. The sun was shining. And the weather seemed right. Of course the ground was damp. And muddy. Very. I made way through the cobblestones, being sure not to step in the mud. Finally right when I thought there was none, I stepped in mud. _Squish._ I made a face as the mud sunk into my shoes. I took another step only to step into mud. I groaned.

I dragged my feet in the grass to wipe off the mud. As I neared the stables I kept my distance. I didn't want to step in horse dung.

Around the stable was the garden. After holding my breath past the stables I let go and breathed in the air of flowers. The sweet scent of roses and lavender filled the air. The gardeners kept the garden well. The entrance was nothing but a simple line of flowers. A small path way parted. I took a step onto it and began to walk.

The further you walked the more you saw. Two cherry blossom trees across each other leaned in to the center to make it look like the entrance to a new world. Beyond the trees were flower beds, rose bushes, and hedges with small white flowers here and there. Petals littered the walkway. At the end of the garden was a small area, it had a glass table and a wood chair made with light wood.

When there was nothing for me to see, I turned to go. Walking back, I passed the bushes, stopping to take a small white flower. I walked under the cherry blossom trees, and past flower beds.

I was admiring the flowers, I should have been watching.

_Thud._

I fell backwards as I ran into something. The flower flew out of my hand. "Sorry..." I said as I began to get up. A man with dark blonde hair got up in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head as I regained balance. A boy next to him, just a little bit shorter, with light blonde hair helped him up.

"Sir Chase are you ok?" he asked. "I would suggest you'd watch where your going." he said looking at me.

The man with dark blonde hair shook his head. "Gill, I should have been watching too." he said.

The boy flushed. "I believe this is yours." he said. He handed me a flower, the small white one that had flown out of my hand.

"Thank you." I said. Did that man say Chase? Prince Chase? This man is Prince Chase? He was handsome. He had great features, I could see Maya yapping on about him.

"Well I should be on my way. Come on Gill." he said. He walked around me. The boy followed.

I stood there. I just...met Prince Chase.

xXxXx

**Hi so, I hoped you liked it! So if you have a comment, leave a rate and review!**


	3. Cake

I put on the dress that Maya lend me to wear for the evening, looking at it in my mirror. The dress was thick with too many layers, yet some how I still looked slim.

I looked at myself, my long hair matched the dress, blue with a few golden threads. I picked up a clip from my table. I looked at in my hand.

It was in the shape of a dove. I remembered when my mother used to wear it, she never told me where she got it, and I missed that I didn't ask her. The silver clip seemed to go nicely with the dress and my hair, so I secured it in my hair so it didn't fall in my face.

I hurried out the door, making sure I didn't forget anythig, blew out my candle and left the room.

I hurried down the corridor, my footsteps echoing. As I approached Maya's door, I steadied my breathing so tha she wouldn't know I was in a hurry and knocked at the door.

Maya opened the door, a small purse in her hand, the dress that Luna and her grandmother had made her matched her perfectly. Maya ran her fingers through her hair, then she shot a glare at me.

"Princesses, such as I, are not supposed to wait for lowly." she said. And with that she set off to the dining hall.

I followed behind her, trying to keep up with her pace. My hands carried the sides of the dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground.

I nearly tripped over the dress as Maya came to a stop. She turned to me and waited until I was by her. "Now this is royalty." she said. "I expect you to act mature and as if you were a royal yourself." she said. "Don't mess up." she said.

She turned and walked again, this time her pace slow, each step elegant. I tried to mimick her movements, but couldn't, the dress pulled me back on movements.

We approached the dining hall, two men greeted us. I recognized them as the men I saw that afternoon.

The man with dark blonde hair bowed, I remembered him to be Chase. He sent a charming smile to Maya, which sent her on her heels.

The man next to him bowed too, looking at me as if I weren't there. His cold stare sent shivers up my spine. I replied with a weak smile only to be answered with a glare.

Maya curtsied, bowing her head and flashing a cute smile. I curtsied, and nearly fell on my bottom.

"Good evening, Princess Maya. Let me introduce myself, I am Prince Chase. It is an honor to join you this evening." he said. He held out his hand, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "This here is Sir Gill, I do hope you don't mind if he joins us." he said, gesturing to the man next to him.

She blushed and giggled. "Why, it is only a pleasure to have you join us tonight. I do hope you enjoy. I am Princess Maya, and this here..." she gestured to me. "...is Akari." she said.

Chase turned to me, taking my hand in his, and kissing it just as he did to Maya. "An honor to meet you, Miss Akari." he said. He let go of my hand, almost sliding his out of mine. "I do believe we met this afternoon, no?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ah...sorry about that." I said. I could see Maya clench her fists.

"No need. I should have watched where I was going." he said.

"Well shall we eat?" Maya asked, interrupting our conversation and stepping between us.

"Yes." Chase said.

xXxXx

We sat on a long table made for six people to sit on, but there were only four chairs. Maya and Chase sat across from each other on the end of the table, while me and Gill sat across from each other.

I sat uncomfortably as Gill stared at me. I could feel his eyes boring into me. I glanced at Maya hoping to be reassured. Though she was staring at Chase, twirling one of her curls.

I dared look at Chase, and saw he was busy rearranging the spoons and forks as it were a game.

As the time went by while we waited for our food, the bowl of lettuce sat in the middle, a couple leaves on everybody's plates. Chase and Maya's were gone, but I was scared to eat mine. I was scared to even move, scared that I might mess something up.

"So Chase, if I can call you that? How was your trip to the kingdom?" Maya asked, her voice cute and twirly, nothing like how it was earlier.

"It was great. We stopped over at a few towns, met very interesting people. And you can call me Chase, if you don't mind me calling you Maya?" he asked.

She giggled, placing her hands in her lap, her arms squeezing her breasts together as if she wanted him to look at them.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Gill. He stared at his plate, poking the leaf on his plate.

My eyes averted to the kitchen door, as a couple of servants came out pushing carts. I felt relieved as I saw some familiar faces from the kitchen.

They placed trays of food on the table. Lobster, crab, chicken, and potatoes, were set. The food smelled delicious and I couldn't wait to dig in.

I waited until Maya and Chase had taken their share before taking some of the food. I stuffed my face until I looked at Maya, the way she looked at me, I knew I didn't look very lady-like, so I used my fork.

Chase on the other hand looked at me and chuckled. "I've never seen a girl eat like that before." he said a smile on his face.

Gill himself, I swore I saw a smirk on his face.

We waited for the dessert. I sat quietly hoping the servants will walk through the door and bring us dessert so that the night will be over.

Maya and Chase had interesting conversations, that usually started with Maya asking a question, and ending with Maya giggling at something Chase said.

After a long pause of silence, Maya turned to me. "Whats taking them so long?" she asked. "Go check on them, Akari." she said. I pushed out my chair and made my way towards the door.

In the kitchen everyone was bustling, cleaning dished, getting ready to go home. I saw my sister and pushed through the crowd to get to her, she was putting the finishing touches on a cake. "Hey Akari." she said not taking her eyes off the cake.

"Hi. Maya wants to know why your taking so long." I said.

She put a hand on her hip. "Geez, she should be patient. We're working hard here." she said.

She picked up a knife, and began slicing the cake into pieces. "Since your here, you should at least help." she said. I shrugged.

It was better then being outside.

She placed the cake on plates and gave me a tray, she called some of the other servants and gave them trays. I walked out the door, two servants following behind me, happy that the evening was going well, and I didn't mess up thats when it happened.

I walked behind Chase's chair, and didn't notice a part of my dress get caught in his chair. The thick layers of the dress got tangled in my feet as I tried to get free, I tripped over, the tray of cake flying out of my hand. I yelped as I fell on the floor.

A piece of cake landing in my lap and another on my head. I couldn't see anything, so I wiped my eyes getting the frosting out, and then I could see Chase stand up.

A piece of cake had landed in his lap.

xXxXx

**Hi, sorry for taking so long! I got alot of tests and sorts for school, and I'm kind of trying my time. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Dove Clip

My mouth hung open. I was so scared. And in that moment I wish I disappeared. I wish I had somehow found my way out of this, so I could just stay in my room and avoid this evening.

I saw Chase's reaction. His eyes wide. And then the ends of his mouth went up and he smiled. His mouth opened and he laughed. Maya's face was similar to mine, and Gill's didn't have a reaction.

I still sat on the floor, the pile of cake around me making a mess. Chase turned to me holding his hand out. He helped me up, taking my hand in his. I stood up and looked at him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. Then I looked at his shirt, at the stain the cake made. "I'm so sorry..." I said the best I could, the truth in my words.

"It's fine." he said. "I have alot more clothes then this." he said.

"Thank you." I said. The servants were sent in to clean the mess, I was given a towel to clean myself, I wiped the frosting off of me.

Chase didn't bother to wipe the cake off his shirt, instead he spent the rest of the night talking, explaining to us how his journey to the kingdom was.

I guess it was to lighten the mood. But it was hard when you weighed down by cake in your hair, frosting on your dress, and heavy glares from both Maya and Gill.

xXxXx

I sat in front of the mirror, leaning my elbows on my knees, and propping myself up. The frosting stained dress hung neatly on my dresser, I did my best to scrub out the stain. I couldn't even imagine what Maya would say. Or do.

I shook that thought out of my head, not wanting to have nightmares. Instead, I let my mind and my eyes wonder.

My eyes scoured the room, and fell upon a book. It was quite thick, a couple of pages sticking out. Dust had begun to collect on the top, and the pages had started to yellow.

I stood up and grabbed the book, having to carry it with two hands, and dropped on my bed. I lay flat on my stomach, one arm to keep me up. The other to turn the pages of the book.

I skimmed the pages, not really looking for anything. Then I got to a page, it was labeled "Crepes".

Then memories came back to me, flooding my mind with happiness.

It was a warm, summer day, my mother was trying to teach us how to cook crepes, the favorite breakfast of me and my sister. I cracked the egg into a bowl, while my sister got the flour.

We all laughed when my sister tripped while holding the flour, causing a flour explosion, all of us coated in white.

We took turns mixing the ingredients in the bowl, our mother making sure we didn't mix too quickly.

I smiled to myself, looking at the faded letters. Then a knock at the snapped me from my thoughts.

I got up, opening the door, expecting to see Maya, but instead being face to chest with Chase. I looked up at him, breaking eye contact as soon as it happened.

"Hello. I do hope I am not disturbing you." he said, bowing. He smiled down at me.

"No, not at all." I replied, curtsying. I looked at his clothes, he wore a dark colored tunic, and long pants, he smelled vaguely of vanilla.

"I can't stay long. I'm just stopping by to give you this." he held out his hands, uncurling his fingers to show a small clip, it's silver edges glinting, and in the shape of a dove. I recognized it as my clip. My hand flew up to my hair to where it would have been, to where it should have been.

I ever so carefully picked the clip from his hand. "Thank you." I said. I did my best to smile. He smiled back.

"No problem. I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes clips." he said, pointing to the side of his head, where three clips held his hair. I hadn't noticed them before until he pointed them out to me.

I nodded, smiling. "Oh, those are quite nice. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting." I said. He smiled back at me.

"Yes, sorry for taking your time. Good night." he said before walking off. I closed my door. I looked at the clip in my hand. I held it close to my chest, to where I could feel my heart.

"Mother..." I muttered under my breath.

xXxXx

**Sorry for taking so long to write this. Summer is so busy...Haha, well anyway I hope you liked it! If you have any idea you want to add in, or scenes that you want to see, leave a Review and Rate! I will try to add it in! :)**


	5. Forgiveness

I woke up, the sun was just rising, light streaming through my window. As the light touched the edges of my bed, and lit the corners of my room, I noticed the dress hanging on my dresser. The memories of the previous evening came back.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the embarrassment suddenly threatened to stop me from getting ready. I shook it off and began to prepare for morning duties.

After stopping by the kitchen, in hope to see my sister, only to find she was out, I picked up Maya's breakfast, and shoved a piece of bread in my mouth as mine. I continued down the hallway to Maya's room, knocking on her door, trying to swallow my bread. When she opened the door my mouth I was still trying to swallow it.

She looked at me in disgust before letting me in, taking the tray from me and setting it on the table. She ran her tongue over her teeth, then put her hands on her hips and scowled. "I couldn't think of a more idiotic action. I should punish you!" she exclaimed.

I blinked back at her. I had no words. What she said was so true. It was idiotic. I should be punished.

She took a deep breath. "But I won't." she said. Her words shocked me, left me almost gaping, and in awe.

I tried to find my voice but couldn't. "Why." I mouthed.

She shook her head. "I've decided to change. I will forgive you this one time, because that is just how nice I am. Don't you agree?" she asked. She chuckled in the most annoying way possible.

She waved me away shooing me out of the room. "And the dress? You can keep it. That stain is the least of your worries." she said before closing the door.

I stood outside of her room, slumped against it. "Forgiveness?" I said softly. My head was spinning. What kind of spell did that prince cast on Maya?

xXxXx

**Do you have any ideas on what you want to happen next? Leave a Rate and a Review! Sorry this chapter wasn't that great.**


End file.
